Blood Dawn
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Layla had everything taken from her as child. Not just her mother, but also her hearing due to a trauma. As she grew older, she was sold to a Geisha house. There, she meets her childhood savior Gaara during one of his missions. Will she make an impression or be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Silenced (Edit)

Chapter 1: Silenced

* * *

Her first memory, though she knew there had been life before this death, was on her own bloodstained hands as crimson liquid streamed through them. It was sticky, almost like the apple juice she loved, but warm. "Mo... ther...?" she whispered, her voice small and high with fear. As the arms around her slackened, she looked up with wide, midnight blue eyes. There was the person she held dearest, her whole universe, but for some reason watching her only made the child more frightened. The screams and cries around her faded and her ears were filled with only silence. A small hand reached towards her only light in the world. Cooling blood streaked her mother's cheek where she touched, but she still heard no sound. Her mother's usually lively eyes no longer sparkled with amusement or love. Instead, they were dull and lifeless as she stared down at her daughter. "Mamma? Mamma!"

The small child sobbed, not fully understanding what was happening. Her mother fell to her knees before the child with a sickening thud. Now, the dark liquid that coated her mother's chest was dripping past her lips. Her mother's pitch dark hair enshrined her now; her mother's ghostly pale face right above her own tear-stained one. Panic made the child cry all the more. "Are you hurt, mamma? Mamma?!" Still, she heard no sound. Not even the choked gasps of her mother as she tried to warn the child to escape; nor did she hear her own voice. Her world was silent, and the child felt totally alone. Gravity made the body of the child's mother fall forward, toppling the poor child.

Tears fell down her face as she became trapped underneath the body of her newly deceased mother. The child whimpered pathetically, her eyes turning animalistic with her fear. She tried to turn and drag herself out from underneath the cadaver The little one clawed the dirt under her as she tried to escape. Her sobs grew in intensity as dirt filled the beds of her nails, the activity of ripping at the ground breaking off the tips and adding even more blood to the girl's already drenched body. Still, the only sound she heard was her own panicked heartbeat coming from within herself. Where was the sound? Where had her world gone?

She finally managed to drag herself from under her mother's body. She sat beside the corpse, wide-eyes with shock as the townspeople screamed and almost trampled each other with fear. A lone rogue ninja stood in front of the child, their headband pulled low and just over their eyes. A slash had been placed through the symbol of the rain, depicting their home village; even as she shivered the child would still not move. Her shoulder length hair stirred in the dry wind and she spared her mother behind her another sorrowful glance. Turning back to the murderess before her, she asked, "Is mamma tired?" in a small and wavering voice.

The woman before the small child smirked sadistically before replying, but the words were lost on the child. Why couldn't she hear a sound? It was too lonely in a world this quiet. It was too lonely in a world where her mother wouldn't laugh or smile with her. Why was her world so devoid of light and warmth now?

The rogue ninja lifted an arm, a blood-stained kunai within her grasp. The poor child still had not made the life saving connection that the beautiful woman before her wished her ill, and had even killed her mother in cold blood. On the contrary, the little girl stared at the shining instrument as though mesmerized by it. No self preservation kicked in for her. It looked as though the child would be joining her mother in the afterlife.

Her midnight orbs did not leave the instrument of her destruction, even as the murderess brought it down in an arc in order to slash the child's vulnerable throat. Blood exploded over her face and neck, the crimson heat so warm it felt like it was almost to the point of scalding. However, the child felt no pain. The small girl stared straight ahead, as though she was un-seeing. Where did the pretty lady's hand go? Why was her mouth open so wide?

A red haired child stood a few feet away from the scene, his emerald eyes watching coldly as the female rogue screamed in pain. Sand swirled around him in an almost playful manner at the sight of so much blood, but he gave no reaction. The young boy, who most had considered a beast, was willfully aiding someone. The boy turned his right hand slowly and enclosed it, his lips twitching slightly as the sand ripped the rogue limb from limb. The townspeople were now gone, hidden from sight, leaving only the two children and the bloody bodies of the fallen littering the street. The scarlet-haired child stared down at the girl still sitting beside her mother's cold corpse. For a moment, he saw a vision of himself within the little one and that enraged him, bringing his beast closer to the surface.

"Pathetic...," he whispered to himself before continuing on his way home; walking by the little girl as though she were nothing. She could only watch him, her small pink lips agape as her eyes trailed after her savior. He walked away, his eyes trained ahead he left a trail of sand and blood in his wake.

It seemed as if hours passed as she sat there numbly, though it had to have only been minutes. A shadow ran out of the building beside her. The small child only felt herself being pulled up before a familiar face entered her field of vision. He had the same pale gray eyes as her mother. The child looked through him with dead eyes as he shook her and tried to grab her attention.

Mozu gripped his niece, tears falling down his gruff face as he shook the four year-old. "Layla!" he called, "Layla!" But the girl did not answer.

Her world had been silenced.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the edited version of chapter 1. As I went through, I added a little bit. Mostly, I left it the same since i thought it was pretty good. Make sure to tell me what you all think!

I also started on a new original story. At the moment, I'm still in the world building stages and I haven't posted anything about it. Wish me luck~ Also, if any of you have the time, check out my wattpad! My author name is Writing_Notoriety. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix

Blood Dawn Chapter Two

Pheonix

Layla sat in the corner of their small house. It was barely big enough for a bedroom and a tiny living room; the two rooms were only separated by a brown curtain that hung in the doorway. Usually it was pulled up and pinned at the corner. However, right now it was down because they were receiving guests. Important guests evidentially. For some reason, even with her elven year old brain, she could tell there was something wrong with them. Her uncle had demanded she wear her best kimono and she had indulged him. After all, she owed him for taking her in after her mother's death.

The two men glanced over at her where she sat reminiscing, so she sat up straighter. It wouldn't do to embarrass her uncle by spacing out. Their eyes are what scared her the most though, especially when she received their attention. They always looked so calculating, almost like monsters. The largest one, with cold grey eyes, said something to her uncle before turning towards her. He opened his mouth and Layla squinted, trying to read his lips. Though she concentrated her hardest, the only words she could make out were 'pretty' and 'mysterious,' but she also expected she had seen 'dumb' among them. Of course, that could have been a bit of her own insecurity.

Layla's gaze swing to her uncle, trying to convey her puzzlement and not rudely question why the guests were here out loud. Her uncle had long ago forbid her to make signals in front of guests. Layla's deafness was one of his greatest shames, so she thought that maybe he didn't want more people to know than what they could get away with. It made her seem obedient when she didn't participate in conversation and she had seen her uncle **redirecting** the discussion when someone seemed to look and actually try to communicate with her.

A hand grabbed her arm and she looked down at the offending appendage as it sized her up. She bit her lip and looked back at her uncle questioningly. What was happening here?

.

.

.

.

The visit concluded shortly after with the men giving her uncle some money. A child slid up her spine as she watched the bills exchange hands, but she believed in her guardian like any other obedient child does. Layla watched him count the amount after the men left; he looked so sad. Did the men say something mean to him? She stood and wondered towards him. He was still too tall for her to touch his face or anything, so she settled on pulling at his sleeve. The same dark blue eyes that adorned her own face stared back at her, but his held so many emotions. Despair, shame, and sadness clouded his gaze as her uncle patted her head.

Gently, almost reverently, he grasped her hand and brought I to his mouth. His brows furrowed as he gazed at his young niece. He whispered a few words into her hand, and then a few more. Later, for many years to come, she would remember them and the tears that filled the face of a man who had been like her father as he stared down at her.

"…so sorry, Layla… I'm so sorry…"

.

.

.

.

The next morning, she was roused from her sleep, much earlier than usual. Her uncle knelt by the side of her bed, his eyes still so sad. He said nothing, only waited for the child to sit up before handing her a grey yukata. Usually, she never wore it out as it was only used when she was to clean, so this only confused the small girl even more. "What is it, Uncle?" she asked as she clenched the clothing in her tiny hands. He only shook his head before leaving the room to let her change, closing the curtain behind himself.

Reluctantly, she climbed out of her warm bed. Layla pulled off her own night clothes before slipping her arms through the dull grey material.

.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, her uncle pulled her down strange alley ways, his hand sweaty as it clenched her own tighter. His apology swirled around in her head as they walked and she started to become dizzy. "Uncle, where are we going?" she whined, but of course she wouldn't be able to know if he even replied. It was time such as these that the silence was too oppressing.

The scenery gradually changed. Dry deserts gave way to lush green grass. She was familiar enough with jutsus to realize someone had formed this area and that it was not natural.

It was like the theme was a dream oasis. A small river flowed peacefully and a beautiful bridge stood above it. On either side of the bridge's opening stood two delicately carved phoenix statues; like they were the sentries of the bride. The serene site before her was at war with the turmoil inside of the young girl.

Layla stilled before the bride, her dark blue eyes wide as she stared at the bridge's guardians. Would the majestic creatures judge her? Was she special enough to enter their realm?

Her uncle evidentially had no such qualms. He pulled the girl's hand impatiently, almost dragging her as he crossed the arching structure. The girl glanced back at the fanciful beasts, but nothing happened. They were quiet in their stony slumber.

Her uncle continued along the path that lead to a large inn-like structure. Her uncle rang the golden bell that was attached to a small wooden pillar outside and soon after one of the tatami doors slid open. A little girl, who had to be her own age or only a year older, was kneeling before one of the open doors. The child was off to the side so that someone could enter. Was it normal to be greeted at inns like this?

Her uncle nodded to the young child before saying something. The girl nodded back before letting them in and closing the door behind them. Layla watched her trot off down the oak laden halls. Around her it was ethereal in a way. Rich oak floors, painted tatami walls in rich colors, expensive paintings hung around the entry way… They did not have the kind of money if would take to stay here, even for just one night! She pulled her uncle's hand, but she got no response. Something else had caught his attention.

An elegant lady in a silk kimono walked towards them. To Layla, she was as intimidating as she was enchanting. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun and decorated with shining silver pins. Though she was dressed up, she wore only lip rogue and a little liner around her eyes. Still, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her lips moved as she said something and Layla looked to her uncle questioningly. He replied, but it was all lost to her. The beautiful woman knelt in front of her and Layla found herself being mesmerized by the woman. Dark eyes found her own blue ones. The lady spoke, and Layla's brows furrowed as she tried to make out what she said. When she gave no indication she understood, the woman flared accusingly at her uncle. Something else was spoken and he held his hands out defensively. What was happening? Were they being thrown out because the lady though she was rude? After her uncle replied, the woman ordered the other little girl, the one who had opened the door, to get something.

When she came back, she held a small word pad and a pencil. The woman took it from her and wrote something before once more kneeling in front of Layla. Small hands held out a pad with elegant writing gracing the page. Someone was actually trying to communicate with her! Still hesitant, even though her excitement, she took a step forward so she could read the pad better.

'How are you doing, Layla-chan?'

Layla looked up at the woman. A bright smile lit up her face and her cheeks pinked. "I'm well, ma'am!" she replied happily. Her uncle looked r4elived, though the woman did not look wholly appeased. She smiled back at her and even patted her head, but when her eyes glanced back at Layla's uncle it was evident she was not totally happy.

The woman said something else before she started writing again. Excitement burst through Layla at the thought of another sentence. Her uncle hesitantly nodded before patting her head and turning away. The little girl opened the door for him once more, but this time Layla was not at his side. "Uncle?" she asked, confused. Had he not noticed her hand was not in his? How would she know if someone was about to hit her own the street, or if she had gotten lost? How could she find her way home?

The door closed behind him and she panicked. He had not even spared her a single glance. "Uncle!" she screamed, almost hysterical. She tried to follow him, but the woman grabbed her hand. Her touch was gently, but still firm enough so that the girl could not move. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to wrench her hand out of the woman's grasp. Her uncle was all she had. He had raised her. He would not leave her! But… Befor3e he had said sorry… Was this why he was sorry…? The child fell to her knees in her sorry and the beautiful lady wrapped her arms around Layla. She just held the girl, even as the child's tears stained and ruined her kimono. The lady whispered sweetly into the child's hair and Layla stared at the scenery decorating the woman's garment even as tears blurred her vision.

Phoenix's soared through azure skies, rising towards a burning sun. After a few minutes, Layla's body began to calm, tears began to dry. The woman eased the girl back and looked down at her. She mouthed something, the movement exaggerated enough so that the small, deaf child could understand.

"You will be reborn, for you are a phoenix, Layla-chan."


	3. Chapter 3: Years Pass By

Blood Dawn Chapter Three:

The Years Pass By

After a few months, Layla came to terms with her new situation. After a few more years, she became like Mama Miyako's daughter.

The beautiful lady did not ask for much, just that she do chores and help her ready herself for her mysterious outings. Mama Miyako only went out with the richest and most handsome of men; she never had a hair out of place, and she always wore extravagant silk kimonos that brought out her eyes and made her skin glow.

Now, Layla was fifteen. Still, the world was silent for her, but she had come to appreciate the calmness it brought with it. She herself, while not as breathtaking as Mama Miyako, had grown into her own beauty. When she glanced at a mirror and glimpsed her full red lips or her dark-lashed blue eyes, even she had to pause. However, she understood that, as someone that could not hear, it would be rare to find anyone who could appreciate her as the men appreciated Mama Miyako.

And... Like her situation, that too she would come to terms with one day.

.

.

.

Layla was outside, hanging the laundry. The soft linen of the blankets flapped in the light wind. She had been singing to pass the time, even though she could not hear her own voice; it still brought her comfort. One of the few memories she had of her mother was of her fluttering around the kitchen, singing and twirling about randomly.

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she did her own twirl, the skirt of her short dress flailing about as she did so, before hanging up some of the children's' sleeping clothes. The movement of her lips died as she felt someone tugging on the skirt of her dress and she glanced down.

Wide violet eyes stared up at her, a question and excitement in their shimmering depths. With one hand, the child began to make frantic signs all the while mouthing the words.

"Layla-chan, you sounded pretty! Where did you learn to sing like a bird?"

Layla giggled as a blush stained her pale cheeks. She knelt before the child, gently patting the girl's short blonde curls. The little girl was like so many of the others, and herself. She had been given to Mama Miyako to settle a debt, and for the life of her Layla still did not know why Miyako was always so generous. But, one thing would always ring true: the children always suffered the sins of their fathers. "A long time ago, when I could hear, I used to listen to my mama sing," she answered.

The child's face scrunched up cutely, her eyes filled with even more questions than before. Layla chuckled before picking up the laundry basket with one arm and holding her other hand out for the little girl to grasp. "I wasn't always deaf," she added. The child nodded, following close to Layla. They both took the small wooden steps two at a time towards the sliding door on the back of the geisha house.

She toed the back door open, all the while smiling at her own antics. The child lets go of her hurriedly and ran in. At first, Layla was confused until she closed the door behind herself and turned around. Before her was Mama Miyako holding little Ophelia in her arms.

Mama Miyako had her long hair down and it fell around her shoulders in a dark curtain. A blush stained her cheeks and she was watching Layla as if she knew a secret she was not sure she should have heard. "Mama Miyako?"

Miyako's youthful face pulled into a smile and she tutted softly. She placed the blonde haired child back on the floor so both of her hands were free to communicate.

"How many times have I told you just mama, Layla-chan? You are my child, even if I did not birth you."

Layla smiled sheepishly before giving a small bow to the older woman. "Sorry, mama. What are you doing up so early?"

This time, Miyako had the grace to look embarrassed. Usually, since she was out so late as a geisha, she would sleep until late afternoon. To be up before noon was almost unheard of for her.

'Well, I was thirsty. Then I heard your...' her hands stopped, then fluttered in the air as she tried to remember the right signal for singing. Little Ophelia seemed to realize the problem for the older woman and finished her thought for her.

'Your singing, Layla! She heard your singing!' the small child signed excitedly.

Layla giggled as Miyako patted the child's head and said something to her before continuing on. Layla watched her hands as she daintily started signing once more.

'Yes, your singing. Why didn't you ever...' she stopped, her face suddenly filled with horror as she realized what she had almost done. Of course, Layla didn't know she could sing, she could not even hear herself. Tears pricked at the corners of Mama Miyako's lids as she realized this. But, along with this, something else occurred to her.

Layla, though she did not carry herself with her head held high, was still a beautiful young woman. She had large blue eyes that captured everyone's attention, and full lips that would attract any hot blooded man. Her slightly upturned nose gave her a look of dignity, even though she did not carry herself with such confidence. Though she could not hear, she did have many talents, and she was a very intelligent child. Not to mention, Miyako herself would have to retire in a few years, and was not that close with any of the other geishas she had trained.

Layla could see the wheels turning in Miyako's head. "Mama?"

'Layla-chan, I have an idea. Would you like to become a special kind of geisha?'

.

.

.

Mama Miyako took Layla to her room and explained her plan to the teen. Since she could not hear, she could not respond to normal conversation. However, she did have musical talent, and to normal guests, Layla would seem mysterious and aloof, only make their attraction they felt toward her stronger.

Also, most likely, she would not have contact with most of the men. If, say a repeated customer wanted to have a conversation, she would apply a fee and teach them how to conversate with Layla. This would only continue until she had caught the attention of a benefactor if she ever did so. If she did, then she would focus all of her attention and her skills on him.

"Wait...," Layla asked doubtfully, "Would I have to be...romantically involved with them?"

Miyako shared a sad smile with the girl before gently squeezing her hand.

'All geisha have a romantic relationship at one time or another. One day, you will find a patron, a sort of caretaker. But it is almost...more... than that. Before you become a true geisha, you must sell your maidenhead. How much you sell it for will determine your worth in the industry.'

Layla's eyes closed, her brows drawn together in concentration. It was a hard choice, but one that introduced a new path in her life. She oculd live a completely different life, perhaps even have someone that would care for her? Not only that, but she would no longer have to hide in the shadows. She could stand in the light and not be ashamed of the fact that the world was silent around her.

Finally, she nodded, her eyes opening. They were filled with determination and a willingness to learn.

"Please, teach me the way of the geisha."

* * *

Alright guys, its the author here! We're already at chapter three, but I'm honestly not sure what to do with this. I'm getting a few followers, but no reviews. So, I have no idea. Do ya'll like the story as it's going? Is there anything you hate? Or, is everything just kind of 'eh'? Leave me some feedback! HA!


	4. Chapter 4: Second Meeting

Blood Dawn

Chapter 4: Second Meeting

Alright, before I start this chapter, I just want to say I do not own the song. It's actually the English version of Dare ka, Umi wo from Terror in Resonance. I really like the version that Un3H did! However, the characters like Ophelia, Javier, and Brandon are all mine.

* * *

For a year, she was taught the way of the Geisha; all under Mama Miyako's watchful eyes. It was grueling work, but she never considered giving up. The only part she excelled in was singing or playing a strange instrument Mama had called a lute.

'Again, Layla!' Miyako signed, obviously frustrated with her student as she missed her steps once more. 'It's 'fan up, cover face, then turn.' Don't ever look away unless your fan is over your face or you are trying to be coy.'

Layla sighed, already exhausted from the hard lesson. She wasn't actually trying to mess up, but she was easily distracted, which Miyako found incredibly flustering. "Mama, when can I take a break?"

This time, the kind woman smiled sympathetically. She understood, after all, she had been in the child's exact shoes years before.

'Soon, child. Look! You are almost done! You only missed a couple steps, this time, Layla-chan. Try it once more, I know you can do it.'

She huffed, but once more took her position in the middle of the tatami floor. She could do this, Miyako believed in her. She would make sure her faith was well placed.

Layla took a deep, cleansing breath before she started the routine. Fan twirl, cover the lower face, turn, hold fan out, bow... For a few minutes, she lost herself in her dance, trying to make her movements as languid and beautiful as she could.

Throughout the dance, she kept her eyes open, conveying the proper expression each time. It was harder to keep time without being able to hear music, but as always she managed. Her steps were light and graceful, her face serene. A soft tune played in her head just before the dance came to a close.

She blinked before looking at Mama Miyako for approval. At least she hadn't been stopped this time or fallen flat on her face. That had happened a time or two.

Miyako was a foot away from her, sitting on a cushion with a dazed look in her eyes. Why wasn't she signing? Had she possibly been worse? "Mama...?"

Layla's voice brought her back to the present and suddenly she actually looked proud of the young woman.

'You did wonderful, Layla-chan! You actually reminded me a lot of myself.'

Tears flooded Layla's eyes as her heart clenched in her chest. It was times like these she would think that just maybe her own mother would be as gentle and as proud as Miyako was.

Layla let her fan drop to the floor and almost tackled Miyako with a fierce hug. She buried her tear-stained face into Mama Miyako's kimono, tiny sobs wracking her body.

Instead of rebuking her, Miyako only chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the silly girl. She was finally ready. She would travel the path so many had before her, and Miyako hoped the girl had enough courage to live a life such as theirs. That, and she hoped the young woman would be able to guard her heart as well.

.

.

.

She had completed most of her training and she was finally a maiko! Mama Miyako had explained that although she was not yet a full-fledged geisha, she was now officially her protege/ Now, she could follow Miyako on her engagements, though it would be a bit tricky to get some of the men on board. After all, she was different, but as Mama Miyako had taken care to explain time and time again: that was not a bad thing.

She was in the back of the geisha house with the children in the garden. Little Brandon, a young boy of only three, was sleeping in her lap while Ophelia and Javier ran around each other. Their antics made her giggle, and even though she couldn't hear their screams of laughter she liked to imagine she could. The small girl with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes came to a stop in front of her. Her eyes were alight with happiness and contentments, and this, in turn, filled Layla's heart with love.

'Layla-chan, sing for us?'

Layla smiled, running her hands through Brandon's black hair as she tried to think of something to sing. "Sing what, Ophelia? A lullaby? A nursery rhyme?"

The child teetered back and forth as Javier waited for her impatiently. Finally, something seemed to come to the little girl's mind.

'Something really pretty! Like... Like a poem or something!'

The child's hands were a flurry of activity as she tried to convey exactly what she meant. Layla waved a hand, a smile pulling at her full lips. "Alright, little one. I think I have something."

Ophelia clapped with glee and quickly pulled Javier down into the grass with them.

"Bring me life

a shower from the sea is all I wish for~

bless me with the ocean.

The fish and I

underneath the sun we will perform

together as one~

Guide me into the unknown

where imagination can be lost

and sown.

Beyond the crash, we will find all

the answers, reality, and freedom~"

The children listened intently and little Ophelia's eyes slid shut as she listened to the melancholic melody.

"As we dance in the ivory

together we'll for an arrange,

a bouquet of broken notes~"

Javier suddenly stood up, his eyes guarded as she watched someone behind the small group.

"Silent words I breathlessly recite into the wind

as fragments of a haiku~"

Now even Ophelia was standing, her eyes anxious. Layla broke off her song, confused. If the children showed this much concern, then it wasn't Mama Miyako. Who was it then? Outsiders were forbidden from the garden...

Gently, she picked up the young boy and stood herself before glancing behind herself. "Who's there?" she asked softly, her voice more curious than afraid.

A young man stepped out from behind a bush. He looked to be at least seventeen, possibly nineteen. What was he doing here? He had the most pronounced red hair she had ever seen. Had she met him before? His green eyes and stoic face were so familiar.

His lips moved and she tried to follow the movement, but he was still too far away. She glanced back at the children for help as she held Brandon against her chest. "What did he say, Ophelia?"

The little girl glanced between the two of them before she started to translate for Layla. The man watched their exchange, seemingly intrigued.

'He's asking what a young mother is doing in a geisha house like this.'

A- What! Young mother?! She was no such thing! God, she would have had to be seven years old when she had Ophelia or Javier! A hot blush stained her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I-no. No! I don't have any children." The man looked confused and he walked closer. Ophelia huddled behind Layla while Javier glared at the much older boy. He always was overprotective of the small girl.

The man's eyes were mesmerizing and Layla could stare into them for hours. Was this what it was going to be like when she met men with Mama Miyako; or was this something different?

A tiny hand tugged on her once more and her eyes met wide green ones.

'Are you okay, Layla-chan?'

Layla nodded and patted the young child's hair just as something else caught her attention. She resettled the infant in her arms before looking over to see Miyako approaching them, her thin brows furrowed together. She said something, then suddenly remembered Layla wouldn't be able to hear her.

'Layla-chan, children, are you alright?'

Layla nodded, stepping towards her caretaker with a small frown marring her pretty face. "Of course, mama. We were just talking to-"

She watched as Mama Miyako glanced over and her whole countenance changed. Layla had only ever seen her gentleness, but now she looked like a fierce protector. Like a mother defending her children.

'Layla, please go back inside. Lunch is ready.'

"But, mama-," Miyako held up a hand, silencing the young woman.

'Please, Layla. I'll be in soon.'

Layla watched her for a moment before finally nodding and listening to her. "Come on, guys," she whispered softly before turning and following the walkway towards the house. What was wrong with Mama Miyako? Did she know the man? Was he perhaps a client she wasn't supposed to meet until later?

.

.

.

Gaara watched the beauty walk away, his gaze moving along her body. She was right, she looked much too young to be a mother. Her blue eyes had been familiar and it had caught him off guard, but seeing her, seeing the way she had treated the young ones, had spoken to him. What was she doing in a geisha house? Was she the help?

The older woman cleared her throat, drawing his attention back to her. Unlike usual, she was glaring at him with impatience. Was it that girl that caused her to act so defensive? Instead of thinking, he merely blurted out what his most prominent thought was, which was very unlike him. "What's wrong with her?"

The woman bristled, her back snapping ramrod straight as she glared at the taller man. "There is nothing wrong with her, Sir Kazekage. She is just special. Now, what is your business here?"

He frowned at Miyako's demeanor, but she didn't reprimand her. She was right, business first. "I'm actually here for Kana. I planned to take her out."

Miyako's brows raised, her disbelief evident on her face. "This is the first time you have come to pick her up yourself, Kazekage-sama. If that is all, why did you not wait in the sitting room?"

Why, indeed? He had heard the mysterious singing and been powerless not to investigate. Her voice was haunting but rang high and clear. No doubt it would not leave him for days. However, he wouldn't tell her any of that. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Miyako. Who is Layla? Is she your newest maid? But if that is so, why does she call you 'mama'?"

Miyako's eyes were icy as he once again inquired about Layla. "She is of no concern to you. Are you not here for Kana?"

He was left speechless. She was correct, but Layla bothered him for some reason. "I-"

"You can wait in the sitting area, Kazekage. I will make sure Kana is prepared for you." Her tone left no room for argument and she quickly turned away.

Why was Layla so important to him, and why was Miyako so protective of her?

* * *

Dun, dun dun! Gaara is there for another woman! What exactly does this mean for Layla?

Anyway, the children are actually based off of the characters in my original story on Wattpad, 'Lost Amidst Shadows.' It's my first original story and I would appreciate it if you checked it out! My author name on there is writing_notoriety. I actually just entered 'Lost Amidst Shadows' and 'A Dark Hate' into the wattys 2016! It would mean everything if ya'll reviewed it or voted on it!


	5. I'm Back!

Hey! Nina here. I know it's been a while, and I am so sorry.

Life just kind of got away from me. Everyone knows how that is right? I have a full time job now in retail, I've gotten married and I just did not know where to continue on with my stories or my fanfiction.

Writers block, coupled with stress and a busy life, kept me away from writing. Not only did I stop doing what I loved, I also kept you all waiting for updates with no word. I am so sorry about that. However, wait no longer! Here I am, with new ideas and hopefully a way to keep this from happening again.

From here on, I will be going back and redoing/editing my fanfictions on here and my stories on wattpad. Instead of concentrating on one at a time, I will now be skipping around with updates so that I won't grow bored or complacent during the stories. With this in mind, I should be able to keep up with, perhaps not quick, but consistent updates. Also, I'm thinking about opening a so i can buy some supplies and maybe a laptop for my writing. For those of you that do not know, writing is actually the career I have always seen myself doing.

Wish me luck, and I hope not to dissapoint all of you! If you're interested, you can also follow my original stories on Wattpad; my username on there is Writing_Notoriey. And thank you for all of your support!


End file.
